Mira
Mira ist eine Kopfgeldjägerin aus dem Videospiel Knights of the Old Republic II = Biografie = Mira hat ihre Familie während den Mandalorianischen Kriegen verloren. Als sich der Krieg zum Ende hin neigte, floh die Galaktische Republik. Viele von ihnen, darunter auch Mira, flohen in den Flüchtlingssektor auf Nar Shaddaa. Um zu überleben und um ein paar Credits in den Taschen zu haben, bestieg sie den Weg eines Kopfgeldjägers. Anders als andere Kopfgeldjäger zog es Mira vor, ihre Ziele am Leben zu lassen - besonders wenn die das Ziel näher kannte. Sie wurde schon bald erfolgreich und dieser Erfolg erweckte auch den Neid ihrer Kollegen. Ein anderer Kopfgeldjäger, der Wookiee Hanharr, wurde engagiert, um sie zu töten. Hanharr plante, Mira in einen von ihm mit Minen ausgestatteten Tunnel unter den Docks von Nar Shaddaa zu locken und so zu töten. Doch Mira überlistete ihren Feind, deaktivierte die Minen und wartete bis Hanharr sich näherte. Schließlich aktivierte sie die Minen wieder und Hanharr wurde von den Explosionen stark verletzt. Er überlebte, jedoch nur sehr knapp und er bat Mira, seine Qualen zu beenden, indem sie ihn töte. Doch Mira hatte Mitleid und verschonte ihn; sie pflegte ihn sogar gesund. Laut dem Wookiee-Kodex sollte ein Wookiee seinem Retter stets eine Lebens Schuld schwören. Obwohl Hanharr diese Regel respektierte, brach er sie wo er nur konnte. So kam es, dass er jede Person, der er eine Lebens Schuld schuldete, kaltblütig umbrachte. Mira war keine Ausnahme, jedoch brachte er es einfach nicht fertig, sie zu töten - jedoch verletzte er sie jedes Mal, wenn ihre Wege sich kreuzten. Als die Verbannte auf Nar Shaddaa ankam, war der Konflikt zwischen Hanharr und Mira auf die Spitze gelangt. Jeder der Bounty Hunter - auch andere Kollegen - wollten sich das Kopfgeld, welches GO-TO auf die Verbannte ausgeschrieben hatte, beschaffen. = Kanonisches weiteres Leben von Mira = Mira fand die Verbannte, welche den Flüchtlingen auf Nar Shaddaa half und so die "Geschäfte" der Exchange störte, vor Hanharr. Als Visquis, der lokale Aufseher der Exchange, versuchte, die Verbannte in eine Falle im Jekk'Jekk Tarr zu locken, stohl Mira den Raumanzug der Verbannten (der die für Menschen giftigen Gase in der Bar von ihr fern halten sollte) und lies sich von Visquis an Stelle der Verbannten fangen. Während die Verbannte in den Tunneln des Jekk'Jekk Tarr gefangen war, bekam Hanharr die Erlaubnis von Visquis, Mira in seiner Arena zu töten. Allerdings stellte sich Mira als ein harter Gegner heraus und besiegte Hanharr. Im dem Glauben, er sei tot, kämpfte sie sich durch und ließ die Verbannte in die geheimen Räume von Visquis, töte die Ubese, die Visquis beschützten und floh durch die Tunnel. Anschließend schloss sich Mira der Ebon Hawk Crew an und unterstützte sie bei ihrer Mission, die Verbannte von Goto's Jacht zu befreien. Nachdem die Verbannte gerettet war, blieb Mira bei der Gruppe. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen aufgrund dessen, was sie ihr ganzes Leben getan hatte - Menschen aufspüren, verfolgen und ausliefern. Um ihr zu helfen ihr altes Leben zu vergessen, unterrichtete die Verbannte Mira in den Wegen der Macht auf Nar Shaddaa, weil dieser Mond voll mit Leben und Aktivität ist. Mira und Hanharr (welcher von Kreia gerettet wurde) begegneten sich zum finalen Showdown auf Malachor V. Erneut besiegte Mira den Wookiee und tötete ihn nun endgültig. Nach der finalen Konfrontation zwischen der Verbannten und Kreia (die nun die Identität Darth Traya annahm), floh sie zusammen mit der restlichen Gruppe in der Ebon Hawk von Malachor V, welcher kurz danach explodierte. Was anschließend geschah, ist nicht bekannt. = Trivia = * Es existieren Gerüchte, die sagen, dass Mira eine Vorfahre von Mara Jade sei, da sie einen ähnlichen Namen haben, beide Rote Haare haben und beide Machtempfänglich sind. Jedoch ist das nur Spekulation, da zwischen den beiden Personen ein Zeitunterschied von 4000 Jahren liegt. = Quellen = *Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Menschen en:Mira